warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Honeyfrost (Pandora910)/PR
This page contains Honeyfrost's personality and relationships Personality :Honeyfrost is a very gentle she-cat. She's soft-spoken and peace loving, she hates fighting and doesn't want to hurt anyone. She is very empathetic and compassionate when it comes to caring for cats in need. She usually ends up developing a friendship with her long term patients (such as Snakewhisker and Flashtail). Often times she second guesses herself, but is usually able to recover thanks to the cats around her. Due to her loving nature, when she loses a cat she ends up taking it incredibly hard. Relationships Dawnstar :Dawnstar is Honeyfrost's mother. Honeyfrost has a large amount of love and respect for her mother. Dawnstar sees a lot of herself within Honeyfrost and always encourages her. Honeyfrost places a lot of support in her mother when she needs help, and relishes at the idea of working along side her mother as a medicine cat. Lionclaw :Lionclaw is Honeyfrost's father. Lionclaw is very protective of Honeyfrost, knowing that as a medicine cat she doesn't have the same defensive skills as a usual warrior. He has a lot of love for Honeyfrost, and Honeyfrost has the same amount of love for him. He encourages her to be braver and more confident in herself. Falconheart :Falconheart is Honeyfrost's brother. When they were kits, Honeyfrost and Falconheart were close. They would play together and spent all their days together, but their relationship became strained as they got closer to their apprenticeships. Honeyfrost was asked to help Pebblestep during the fight against AshClan while Falconheart was forced to hide, this angered him and he directed the anger at his sister. When they became apprentices, Falconheart was incredibly upset that Honeyfrost had chosen to be a medicine cat and took it personally. Due to some things that Falconclaw told him, he started to believe that medicine cats were useless. This sparked a huge argument between the two of them and it wasn't until Dawnstar made Falconheart apologize that they started to rebuild their relationship. They have a more solid relationship now, with Falconheart feeling incredibly protective over her. Pebblestep :Pebblestep is Honeyfrost's mentor. Honeyfrost loves her mentor, and attributes everything she knows to her. They have a very close relationship as medicine cats, and Pebblestep is often one of the first to give Honeyfrost advice. Pebblestep caught Honeyfrost with Blackstorm, and instead of getting angry, helped Honeyfrost find the courage to choose her Clan and leave Blackstorm. Afterwards, Pebblestep told Honeyfrost just how proud of her she was. Petalbreeze :Petalbreeze is Honeyfrost's best friend. Honeyfrost and Petalbreeze share a close friendship, often spending time together and Petalbreeze giving support when Honeyfrost is struggling. Snakewhisker :Snakewhisker is Honeyfrost's close friend. While Snakewhisker was stuck in the medicine cat den with a broken leg, he and Honeyfrost became friends. She learned a lot about his life, and he helped her when she was fighting with Falconheart. Honeyfrost was the one by Snakewhisker's side when he died, and she took it very hard. She still misses her friend.